naruto_bleach_korra_and_sonicfandomcom-20200215-history
Naruto Uzumaki
Naruto Uzumaki 'is a jonin-level shinobi and a member of Team Kakashi of Konohagakure, the current reincarnation of Asura Otsutsuki, and one of the four main protagonists of the series. He is also the only son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, and the third jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox, Kurama. He is even an international hero and has gained fame and popularity across the Five Great Shinobi Countires. Information Box Biological Information Physical Description Chronological and Political Information Personal Information Debut Voice Actors Background Physical Appearance As stated by Jiraiya, Naruto bears a striking resemblance to his father, having Minato's blue eyes and blond, spiky hair. From his mother Kushina, Naruto inherited the shape of both her eyes and face. Naruto's most prominent physical characteristics, however are the whisker marks on his face. Naruto is a male teen of average height, which is taller than Sakura and Hinata, and other female or short male characters, but shorter than Ichigo, Sasuke, and some relatively tall male (and sometimes female) characters. Naruto's outfit consisted of an orange uniform-style jacket with a high collar and a black zipper that features several buttons on the waist and sleeves, allowing him to fold up either sleeve and rear coattails on his jacket, giving him easy access to the pouches on the back of his belt. The jacket also has the red Uzumaki crest on his back. He also wears a red armband with an Uzumaki crest on his left arm, a white swirl on his right arm, black pants with orange stripes and a shuriken holster attached to his right knee (due to being right-handed), black high-calf sandals and a long, black bandanna, forehead protector. He also wears a long teal and light-blue striped scarf around his neck. When off-duty, Naruto wears a orange-hooded sweatshirt and a white short-sleeved shirt underneath, with black and orange shorts, and his standard sandals. He still wears his red, Uzumaki armband on his left arm and his scarf around his neck. Personality Naruto is exuberant, brash, energetic, inattentive, and heedless to formal or social understandings. He inherited his mother's favorite catchphrase "Believe It", when he feels excited or frustrated. Naruto has a number of childish traits, like keeping his money in a chubby, green-frog wallet he affectionately calls "Gama-chan", being a very picky eater, and is afraid of ghosts. Despite these quirks, Naruto is said to have a personality that brings people to him, inspiring friendship and loyalty from most people he meets throughout acts of genuine kindness and sincerity that could change a person's entire world view, including his rivals and enemies. Also, whenever someone dear to him is in trouble or the situation calls for it, Naruto can be very serious, and will instantly try to come to their aid. Years of isolation and scorn from the village made Naruto thirst for acknowledgement. He would pull pranks around the village and get into trouble just to gain attention from anyone and his desire to become Hokage was in hopes of being someone that mattered. As Naruto grew in his career as a ninja, his desire to be Hokage went from acknowledgement to a desire to help and protect the people close to him, which Tobi attributed to the Will of Fire. Naruto developed his own Nindo of never going back on his word, putting himself through any lengths or risks required to keep his promise, such as the promise he made to Sakura on bringing back Sasuke to Konoha from Orochimaru, despite her believing its' impossible now that Sasuke became an international criminal. According to Kakashi, Naruto learns though his body, as he is relatively naive, simple, and slow to understand principle or situations, often requiring an oversimplified analogy in order to grasp what is being explained to him, something he has grown more willing to admit. Naruto responds best to competition, using it as an additional drive learn new techniques, though he doesn't hesitate to ask if he needs it. However, despite his naiveness, Naruto can be quite observant picking up on things others miss and can retain information casually gathered through conversation. While as naive as he appears to be throughout most of the series, Naruto has proven to have a keen eye to certain things most people don't see, showing that he can be smarter than what most people, especially Sakura, are willing to give him credit for when he wants to be, something even Choji comments on once in a while. This was shown when Naruto was the first to notice the differences in Sai's book, later helped to decipher Jiraiya's dying message left from Fukasaku on his back and managed to help solve the message through Kakashi's Make-Out series book. In battle, Naruto has shown to be calm and collected most of the times, but he can get frustrated when he is unable to defeat his opponent. He can also be a quick thinker, making up strategies on the fly or inventive use of his techniques to catch his opponents off guard during the fight, though he can get overexcited and forget some concepts or weaknesses that he himself noted beforehand. The death of his master Jiraiya, and the invasion of Pain caused a large world shift for Naruto. Grieving for Jiraiya, Naruto's anger swore retaliation and vengeance on Pain, and left the village to learn senjutsu. While training, Naruto read a copy of Jiraiya's novel, "The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi", which taught him that he was named after a hero from the story. Although further enraged by Pain's actions during the invasion, Naruto soon spoke with his father (when the Nine-Tails ramaged again after believing that Pain killed Hinata), who explained to him the cycle of hatred of the shinobi world and how it continues to affect many people. After finally listening to Nagato's story and the results of the cycle of hatred, as well as the darkness that affects human hearts, Naruto vowed that he would end the cycle and bring true peace to the shinobi world. Despite this bringing his direct opposition with Sasuke, Naruto continued down his path in resolving to end both the Fourth Shinobi World War, and the cycle of hatred. Expressing disapproval on Obito's nihilistic outlook on life, Naruto declares to Obito that he would not let him kill any of his comrades. As a result, Obito resolved to put both him and the Allied Shinobi Forces into the same despair he experienced, namely by killing one of Naruto's friends, Neji Hyuga. This, along with Obito's diatribe towards Naruto and his beliefs, drove the young shinobi into a period of mental and emotional turmoil. Although nearly succumbing to Obito's temptation, Naruto was brought out of his depression by Hinata, who explained to him the meaning of Neji's last words that his life was not just his own, restoring his self-confidence as he thanked her for staying by his side. Soon after, Naruto tells Kakashi and his comrades that he clearly understands that shinobi are meant to endure, believing that if remembering his friends was a curse, he would gladly shoulder that burden and keep the real Neji in his heart forever. This shows how far Naruto has come as a shinobi and that he is above Obito's psychological warfare, telling him that unlike Obito, he wants to maintain the bonds he made with his friends. His dedication to his loved ones and comrades is so great, that even while fighting, his chakra responds to his subconscious desire to save them by healing them on its' own. History Powers and Abilities Ninjutsu Prowess *Ninjutsu Master - Naruto's massive reserves of chakra allow him to make use of various chakra-taxing techniques. However, his initial mediocre chakra control left him barley able to perform basic techniques, which caused him to fail three times in the Academy. Over time, with his chakra control steadily improving, Naruto's arsenal expanded with it. After training with Jiraiya, Naruto has mastered various powerful techniques and learned new abilities to combat advanced-class fighters. **Shadow Clone Jutsu - Naruto's trademark technique in battle is the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Whereas most ninja must be careful with this technique as to not deplete their chakra reserves, Naruto's immense reserves can handle creating thousands of clones and retain a decent amount of chakra in each of them. This lets him overwhelm opponents with sheer numbers or carry out multiple tasks at once. While originally Naruto relied on his shadow clones only for overwhelming numbers in battle, during Part II, Naruto came to be more tactical with them, overall making him waste less chakra in battle. As seen in his second bell test, he could use his shadow clones to manoeuvre him in mid-air and transform them into weapons to conserve his normal supply. After learning that all knowledge and experiences shadow clones gain will be transferred back to the user once they disperse, Naruto would frequently employ this to complete years' worth of training in days. In combat, it also lets him scout an area or test an opponent's abilities. Kakashi noted that Naruto's great mastery of the technique far exceeds his own and even Minato's, as only Naruto can apply shadow clones to catalyse the learning, usage, and mastery of complex techniques. **Summoning Jutsu - Naruto is skilled in this technique during his training with Jiraiya, enabling him to summon toads from Mount Myoboku as allies. **Rasengan - The Rasengan is another one of Naruto's trademark techniques in battle, which was invented by his father after mastering the move. Although the Rasegan is identified as a one-handed technique, Naruto made up for his poor control by incorporating the assistance of a shadow clone to use it: he provides the chakra while the clone forms the sphere. ***Giant Rasengan - From further training with Jiraiya, Naruto is able to create larger versions of the Rasengan in Part II, such as the Giant Rasengan. The amount of preparation time required to form the Rasengan has decreased, but he still relies on shadow clones to help him when in his normal form. To make up for the need for shadow clones, Naruto steadily increases the number Rasengan he uses at a time, either by having the shadow clones form Rasengan in both of his hands or having the shadow clones make their own. ***Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken - As a possible alternative to Kurama's chakra, Kakashi teaches Naruto how to take advantage of his natural elemental affinity: Wind. The wind nature compliments Naruto, as the wind nature is a great match for short-range fighters. Because the Rasengan was originally intended to be combined with a user's nature transformation, Naruto sets out to combine his wind affinity with the Rasengan. He struggles with it, finding it as near-impossible as his father did before him, but once again finds a solution with shadow clones: while he provides the chakra and a clone provides the shape, as is done with normal Rasengan, a second clone infuses it with their nature. This results in the creation of the Wind Style: Rasengan, and later the Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken. With two clones, he can make a bigger version of it. On contact with a target, the Rasenshuriken explodes into a torrent of wind that cuts them at a cellular level. At first, Naruto uses it like a blunt object that he forces into opponents, causing him to receive the same level of damage as they do. After learning Sage Mode he becomes able to throw it, preventing harm to himself and at the same time increasing its speed and cutting power. In Kurama Chakra Mode, he can further augment its size, making a miniature version, a gigantic version, or even Wind Style: Repeated Rasen Shuriken, all without the help of shadow clones. Eventually, he can now learn how to throw the Rasen Shuriken in his normal form without his unleashed forms and can even guide the technique into his enemies. **Nature Transformation - During his training with Kakashi, Naruto has learned about Nature Transformation and learned that Wind Style is his nature elemental affinity. As it works best at short to mid-range, it compliments as a short-range fighter like Naruto. He was even able to create a wind style version of his Rasengan. **Collaboration Ninjutsu - Naruto can collaborate with others to perform collaboration techniques. **Fuinjutsu Practitioner **Shurikenjutsu Expert - Naruto is highly skilled in Shurikenjutsu, allowing him to throw various shuriken and kunai with proficient accuracy at certain targets. Taijutsu Prowess *Taijutsu Practitioner - While a short-range fighter by nature, Naruto's taijutsu was not that skillful or organised, making this up with unpredictable attacks to throw off guard specialist such as Kiba Inuzuka and Neji Hyuga. For his main fighting style, Naruto uses Shadow Clones for unision attacks. **Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant - Naruto has always been skilled to face battles with his bare hands, since he was able to attack his opponents at a short range, he is known as a close-range combatant. **Enhanced Strength - Naruto has shown a high level of raw strength, being able to shatter stone as seen when he escaped from Pain's petrified Preta Path after it absorbed too much Senjutsu energy. **Enhanced Speed and Reflexes - Naruto possesses great speed and reflexes, being able to dodge incoming attacks and strike quickly before his opponent has a chance to counterattack. His speed was noted when he managed to save Sakura from Sasuke's poison kunai attack and only gained a small scratch on his cheek (though still took in the effects of the posion). **Enhanced Durability - Naruto has shown to be a tough fighter to withstand very dangerous attacks, which can be lethal to most humans and even survive falls that are dangerous. **Immense Endurance - Naruto has shown to endure many battles and can recover quickly, despite the wounds, due to the Nine-Tails' accelerated healing. Due to his Uzumaki lineage, Naruto has a much greater longevity than most humans along with a considerably strong life force and physical energy. From this, he could survive the extraction of a Tailed Beast. His true testiment of his stamina is that he can battle powerful opponents that could last days with remaining amounts of energy, as evidented when he battle Madara Uchiha for 12 hours during the end stages of the Invasion of Las Varde event and only collapsed when Madara died. Senjutsu Prowess *Senjutsu Master **Sage Mode - After his master, Jiraiya was killed by Pain, Naruto went to Mount Myoboku to train in Sage Mode. Unlike his master, Naruto has perfected Sage Mode and has mastered its' full powers. In Perfect Sage Mode, Naruto has orange pigmentations around their eyes with a yellow toad-like irides. Using this mode, Naruto's great capabilities are greatly enhanced, as well as gaining several new techniques and abilities. ***Sensory Perception - In Sage Mode, Naruto is able to sense chakra and detect their presence, even from far away. With this skill, he can better react against high-speed opponents like the Third Raikage, able to dodge his attack and effectively counter. ***Enhanced Strength - Naruto's strength has increased greatly, that enabled him to break one of Pain's Six Paths in one blow and throw a massive rhino in the air. He can even break through steel wall with a single punch. ***Enhanced Speed and Reflexes - Naruto's speed has increased where he was able to dodge the Third Raikage's powerful attacks, despite the latter's immense speed. ***Enhanced Durability - Naruto's durability has increased where he was able to survive falls from great heights unharmed. ***Enhanced Endurance - His endurance has also increased to the point where he can withstand powerful blows from Kurama and continue to fight the Tailed Beast with plenty reserves of chakra. ***Enhanced Chakra Power - When unleashing Sage Mode, Naruto's chakra energy has vastly increased to new levels. ***Increased Sage Mode Duration - During all attempts at fusion, Kurama rejected Fukasaku, a threat to its power, leaving Naruto with no way to enter Sage Mode.Naruto found a away to use shadow clones as a workaround. While he fights, the clones gather natural energy for him and then, when he is in need, he has them disperse, transferring their natural energy to him. Although this lets him enter a perfect Sage Mode that Jiraiya was never able to, this method limits the maximum number of shadow clones that he can create to five for as long as the clones are gathering natural energy, as anything more would interfere with their focus. To make sure he has enough shadow clones for use in battle, Naruto has only two shadow clones gather senjutsu chakra, allowing him to enter Sage Mode a total of three times. ***Frog Kumite - A fighting style used in Sage Mode, which uses nature energy around the wielder to enhance the range and the potency of one's attacks. Chakra Prowess *Vast Chakra Power - Naruto naturally possesses an outstanding amount of chakra, estimated by Kakashi to be at least four times greater than his own. He even possesses vastly tremendous levels of Chakra energy, due to him being a member of the Uzumaki Clan, the current jinchuriki of Kurama, and the current incarnation of Asura Otsutsuki. His level of chakra makes him an advanced Kage-class fighter. His chakra color is orange. **Unique Chakra Control - During his days at the academy, Naruto has a hard time mastering chakra control and perform weak techniques, but through sheer willpower and unyielding determination, Naruto has gained more proficient and fine control of his chakra. Jinchuriki Powers *Kurama Chakra Mode - Instead of the tailed beast cloaks that jinchuriki use, Naruto uses a new power called "'Kurama Chakra Mode". Using this mode, Naruto gains a chakra shroud with six magatama markings and two thick lines around the neck, two distinctive pieces of hair-like horns resembling the Sage of the Six Paths' silhouette, and a single dot with a partial circle around it, opening at the top and six lines streching out from it; two of which spread down his legs and the other two wrapping around his waist that connect behind him next to a circle on the center of his back. Naruto's eyes become orange while in this form and the form's shroud is yellow and even releases chakra like flickering flames. His teal and light blue scarf now turns to orange and light yellow, and has gained ragged endings. **Power Augmentation ***High-Speed Movements - Naruto's new speed is so great that Killer Bee mistaken it with the Teleportation Jutsu. His increased speed even surpasses the speed of highly fast shinobi such as the Fourth Raikage and the Third Raikage. His increased speed even enhances his newfound Ninpo prowess which allows him to create after-images to confuses his opponents and wait for a chance to strike, just like the special ability of Ichigo's bankai, Tensa Zangetsu. ***Enhanced Strength - Naruto's strength has greatly increased to where he can damage the Gedo Statue with one chakra arm (alongside Killer Bee in his Tailed Beast Form) and punch through a Tailed Beast Bomb, with little effort. ***Enhanced Endurance - His endurance has increased to the point where he could endure extreme heat and suffer only minor wounds. ***Enhanced Durability - His durability has also increased to the point where he was able to survive the natural disasters caused by the Ten-Tails, with suffering only minor physical wounds and the loss of his shroud. ***Enhanced Chakra Power - In this form, his vast amounts of chakra energy has increased to where he could overpower the Third Raikage for a few seconds and hold his own against six former jinchuriki (though he was helped by Killer Bee, and later Kakashi Hatake, and Might Guy). ***Enhanced Chakra Mode Duration ***Enhanced Ninjutsu **Enhanced Healing **Negative Emotion Sensing - An ability Kurama uses to sense negative emotions such as hatred and killing intent of any individual around it. Even enemies who hide their chakra from sensory-type ninja can be detected based on their emotions. **Tailed Beast Chakra Arms - Naruto is able to use chakra arms while in Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. Like other jinchuriki he can use the arms to improve his dexterity and manoeuvrability, granting him increased means of interacting with his environment and his opponents. More unique to Naruto, he uses the arms as substitutes for shadow clones in his creation of various Rasengan-variants. *Kurama Link Mode - This mode maintains the same appearance as his Kurama Chakra Mode, but has a few changes. His shroud parts down the middle and opens up into a full-length, long-sleeved coat (or haori) with ragged endings, revealing a black undergarment with three magatama on each side of his high collar. The shroud's numerous circle and line patterns become complete, black circles and the whisker-like markings on his face become thicker. **Enhanced Strength - Naruto's chakra-enhanced strength has been greatly enhanced, to the fact where he can overpower five Tailed Beasts without any difficulty and catch Obito's Kamui-launched giant shurikens without effort. **Enhanced Endurance - Naruto's vast endurance has been greatly enhanced to the point where he can battle opponents without rest and and even withstand powerful blows that could kill anyone with lesser endurance. **Enhanced Speed and Reflexes - Naruto's already vast speed has been increased to the point where he can dodge a point-blank Cero without any effort. **Enhanced Durability - Naruto's already vast strength has also been increased to the point where he can withstand a Tailed Beast Bomb without injury. **Enhanced Chakra Power - Naruto's already vast chakra energy has been greatly increased. **Enhanced Kurama Mode Duration - Naruto has learned to stay in this form for longer periods of time, due to his potential growth rate. **Enhanced Negative Emotion Sensing - The negative emotion sensing of Naruto's new chakra cloak has been greatly enhanced to the poin where he can even sense people with negative emotions from far away distances. **Enhanced Tailed Beast Chakra Arms - Naruto's tailed beast chakra arms has increased to the point where the arms can reach a longer distance and can even hold more crushing force to his enemies. **Kurama Sage Mode **Kurama Mode Transformation - Like other jinchuriki, Naruto is able to form full-scale replicas of their tailed beast. However, instead of the flesh-and-blood constructs the other jinchuriki become, his Tailed Beast mode is more chakra-based. His shroud's chakra enlarges into a translucent recreation of Kurama's overall golden form, which markings similar to those present on their bodies. Even in this form, Naruto still gain all of Kurama's abilities, as well as the signature Tailed Beast Bomb. Naruto can also use partial transformations of Kurama at any time such as his hands and claws, tails, or mouth. *Tailed Beast Control Intelligence *Tactical Learner - Naruto is a remarkable tactical learner, able to learn better through executing a task rather than theorising about it. This is also gave him a cunning imagination in battle due to his childhood years as a prankster. Naruto is able to formulate multi-step battle plans and evens backups to those plans in the thick of battle. His main tactic is relying on his shadow clones to confuse and outnumber his opponents. Naruto can even relay and share information to others on what he observed and give them vital intel on how to perform a perfect strategy. Other Skills *Advanced Growth Rate - According to several powerful shinobi, including the legendary Sannin, Kakashi Hatake, and the five Kage, Naruto's most recent ability is his growth rate. Through sheer willpower and determination, Naruto has mastered several high-ranked techniques with little effort and even developed new abilities to enhance his original ones through quick learning. He can even master techniques that would take many shinobi months or years with less effort. *Indomitable Will - Naruto possesses a strong force of will. He was able to resist Kurama's control over him during his chakra cloak for a short period of time. He has even learned how to avoid falling prey to Genjutsu and how to dispel it quickly, despite him not learning the art. *Accelerated Healing - As a member of the Uzumaki Clan, Naruto has accelerated healing, which allows him to regenerate lost wounds without medical treatment. *Spiritual Awareness - Naruto has the ability to see ghosts and spirits, and sense their presence. *World-class Extreme Gear rider Equipment *Hidden Kunai Mechanism *Shadow Clone Summoning Scroll Relationships Family *Asura Otsutsuki (Ancestor) *Minato Namikaze (Father, deceased) *Kushina Uzumaki (Mother, deceased) *Sumiru Namikaze (Paternal Aunt, deceased) *Isshin Kurosaki (Maternal Uncle) *Masaki Kurosaki (Maternal Aunt, deceased) *Karin Uzumaki (Half-cousin) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Maternal Cousin) *Karin Kurosaki (Maternal Cousin) *Yuzu Kurosaki (Maternal Cousin) *Jiraiya (Godfather, Deceased) Friends/Allies *Kurama (Tailed Beast partner and friend) *Sasuke Uchiha (Best friend and Arch-rival, also surrogate brother) *Sakura Haruno (Best friend and former love interest, close as siblings) *Kakashi Hatake (Sensei) *Sai (Close friend) *Yamato (Team captain) *Team Asuma **Asuma Sarutobi **Shikamaru Nara (Best friend and childhood friend) **Choji Akimichi (Best friend and childhood friend) **Ino Yamanaka *Team Kurenai **Kiba Inuzuka (Close friend and rival in strength) **Akamaru **Shino Aburame **Hinata Hyuga (Childhood friend and best friend, also girlfriend) *Team Guy **Might Guy **Neji Hyuga (Good friend and friendly rival) **Rock Lee (Close friend and friendly rival) **Tenten *Team Taka **Suigetsu Hozuki **Jugo *Tsunade (Grandmother figure) *Shizune *Iruka Umino (Mentor and older brother figure) *Team Ebisu **Ebisu **Konohamaru Sarutobi (Best friend, ex-rival, and protege, close as brothers) **Udon **Mogei *Teuchi (Surrogate Father) **Ayame (Surrogate Sister) *Anko Mitarashi *Aoba Yamashiro *Shisui Uchiha *Kurenai Yuhi *Hiashi Hyuga *Hanabi Hyuga *Mecha-Naruto (Robotic Doppelganger and rival) *The Sand Siblings **Gaara (Best friend, fellow jinchuriki, and friendly rival) ***Shukaku **Kankuro **Temari *Baki *Killer Bee (Tailed Beast mentor and Partner-in-Combat) **Gyuki *The Fourth Raikage **Darui **Cee *Team Samui **Samui **Omoi **Karui *Mei Termui **Chojuro *Ohnoki **Kurotsuchi **Akatsuchi *Kitsuchi *Mifune *Mount Myoboku **The Great Lord Elder: Gamamaru **Fukusaku (Senjutsu mentor) **Shima **Gamabunta **Gamakichi **Gamatatsu **Gamaken **Gamahiro **Gamariki *Hashirama Senju *Tobirama Senju *Hiruzen Sarutobi *Former Jinchuriki **Yugito Nii **Yagura **Roushi **Han **Utakata **Fuu *The Tailed Beasts **Matatabi **Isobu **Son Goku **Kokou **Saiken **Chomei *Former Enemies **Itachi Uchiha **Nagato **Konan **Obito Uchiha *Hagoromo Otsutsuki *Rukia Kuchiki *Renji Abarai *Uryu Ishida *Orihime Inoue *Yasutora "Chad" Sado *Momo Hinamori *Avatar Korra **Naga *Mako *Bolin **Pabu *Asami Sato *Ben *Jinora *Ikki *Meelo *Tenzin *Lin Beifong *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit **Cheese the Chao *Big the Cat *Sticks the Badger *Sally Acorn Rivals *Sasuke Uchiha (Arch-rival) *Rock Lee (Friendly rival) *Neji Hyuga (Friendly rival) *Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru (Rivals in strength) *Gaara (Friendly rival) *Mecha-Naruto (also friend) *Metal Naruto (also enemy) *Menma Uzumaki (also enemy) Enemies *Hakura Otsutsuki *The Vanderich *Madara Uchiha (New Arch-enemy) *The Akatsuki **Kisame Hoshigake **Deidara **Sasori **Hidan **Kakuzu **Zetsu *Orochimaru (Old Arch-enemy) *Kabuto Yakushi *The Sound Five **Kimimaro Kaguya **Jirobo **Kidomaru **Sakon and Ukon **Tayuya *The Second Mizukage *The Fourth Kazekage *The Second Mizukage *The Third Raikage *Zabuza Momochi and Haku *Danzo Shimura *Menma Uzumaki *Metal Naruto (Second Robotic Doppelganger) *Dark Naruto (Dark Counterpart) Former Enemies *Itachi Uchiha *Konan *Kurama *Nagato *Obito Uchiha *Sasuke Uchiha *Team Taka *Yahiko/Pain Theme Songs * See Also *Naruto Uzumaki/Image Gallery *Naruto Uzumaki/Battles & Events *Naruto Uzumaki/Affiliation *Naruto Uzumaki/Background in Other Media *Naruto Uzumaki/Quotes Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Human Category:Jinchuriki Category:Jonin Category:Konohagakure Shinobi Category:Uzumaki Clan Category:Kurosaki Family Category:Special Warpowers Category:Team Kakashi Category:Team Naruto Category:Konoha 11 Category:Mount Myoboku Category:Allied Shinobi Forces Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Main Characters Category:Ninjutsu Masters Category:Shurikenjutsu Experts Category:Senjutsu Masters Category:Expert Combatants Category:World-class Extreme Gear Riders Category:Advanced Captain-class Fighters